


"Rest In Peace, My Friend."

by niall_ate_mynamee



Series: "Rest In Peace, My Friend." [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, Niall Centric, Other, Self Harm, Strong Language, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it all becomes too much, there's only one thing to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rest In Peace, My Friend."

Everyone had failed to realize just how hurt the Irish blonde was. They never noticed how much pain he was in until it was too late. They always assumed he was fine. He would plaster fake smiles on his face, making the world think he was happy. Oh, if only they knew. He only trusted his razor. The sharp piece of metal that distracted him from all the emotional pain. Everyone thought Niall Horan was happy. Oh, they were so wrong. _So, so wrong…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fucking hell, Niall!"

"Niall!"

"For God sake’s, Niall!"

"Bloody hell, Ni!"

Those were all that were running through the blonde’s mind as he ran through the street. They were at rehearsals when he had messed up and bumped into Louis which caused Liam to fall, followed by Harry and Zayn. The four lads were livid and had yelled at him. It’s not like I’m already hurting, he thought bitterly to himself. The tears stained his cheeks as the wind crashed against his face. _I can’t take it anymore_ , he thought, _I’ve had it. I’m done!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If only someone was there to save him. If only one of his band members were there to help him. But no one was there. No one was there in time to stop the lad ending his life. He let the wind blow his soul away. He allowed God to bring him to Heaven. He allowed himself to leave Earth. They’ll be happier, he thought to himself as his soul flew upwards. He glanced back down at his lifeless body and smiled. _I’ll finally be happy_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis Tomlinson was the person to find the pale, lifeless body of his best friend. He screamed and cried in agony. How could he allow his best friend to leave them?! He was the oldest, he was supposed to look out for the younger lads. He failed the blonde. “I’m sorry, Ni! I’m so, so fucking sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you! I’m sorry I was a bastard to you! I’m just so fucking sorry!” The Doncaster lad sobbed, holding the freezing cold body close. “As long as you’re happy now, Ni. That’s all that matters. I promise I’ll keep the lads strong. I promise to make you proud. I promise to keep up the band. We won’t be One Direction without you, but we’ll carry on singing. I promise. I’ll see you again in the near future. We will be reunited again. I promise you, little brother. I love you. I love you so much. I’ll miss you more than anything. I’ll let you go, but keep you in my heart. Just remember that you’re my little brother and I love you. Rest in peace, my friend. Spread your wings and fly high. I love you.” Louis finished, pressing a final kiss on his best friend’s forehead, keeping his lips there for a few moments. His tears fell upon the pale face. Louis knew there was nothing more he could do. He had said his goodbye. He had yet to tell the other lads, the Horan family, management, Simon, the fans. The world was still in the dark about the recent death of one of the biggest celebrities in the world. This would be a massive shock for everyone. Louis knows there will be tears, there will be pain, there will be painful sobs, there will be no happiness. Millions of people were going to be devastated. Louis couldn’t believe he was the one to deliver the news, but he knew he had to. He was going to make his little brother proud. He would carry on with life just how Niall would want them to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today marks the 6 month anniversary of the tragic death of Niall James Horan," Began Simon Cowell, "We all remember Niall as the carefree, always laughing, never ending smiling lad he was. We failed, as a whole, to realize he was in pain. None of us succeeded to notice the fake happiness he showed. We failed to notice just how hurt he was. I know, for a fact, Niall wouldn’t want us to sit here and cry over him. He would want us to smile and laugh. He would want us to replay all the good memories he shared with us all. This short film is going to do just that. In honour of Niall, himself, his best friends, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry, have prepared a short film of every single clip and every single picture of Niall. All the amazing memories they shared with their brother. The four lads want us to smile and laugh as this film is shown. They know Niall is watching down on us right now and he wouldn’t want us to cry, he’d want to see our smile. The least we can do is make him happy." Various interviews, concerts, pictures, songs were played on the screen. Everyone watched in silence as they saw the adorable blonde laughing, smiling, singing and joking around on the screen. They watched Niall’s first audition on The X Factor and many of them found themselves smiling through their tears. They would never forget the little blonde. His parents sat in the front, holding each other as they watched videos of their son dance around and laugh. Niall’s older brother, Greg, closed his eyes allowing tears to cascade down his cheeks. He missed his baby brother. He never noticed the pain he was in. Greg was supposed to be his big brother, how could he not notice?! He remembered receiving the news from his parents. He remembered thinking it was all a joke and Niall would pop up and laugh his obnoxious laugh and say it was a joke. But that never happened. It took about a month of denial until the 26 year old finally realized it was real. He sobbed and wailed. He was broken. Not many people knew, but Niall was Greg’s rock. They were close. Greg wanted this all to be a nightmare, but knew, deep down, this was reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Here lies Niall James Horan._ **

**_September 13th 1993 - June 26th 2013_ **

**_Suicide won the life of one more._ **

**_Loved by many and missed by all._ **

**_Spread your wings and fly high._ **

**_You’re free now, little one._ **

**_Rest In Peace, my friend._ **

The four remaining band members stood around the grave. Each holding a rose. Each shedding tears for their brother. “I told you we’d make you proud, Ni.” Louis whispered. It was 5 years since Niall had passed and the four boys were still continuing their singing careers, although they weren’t One Direction. They called themselves ‘In Memory Of Niall’. As silly as that sounds, they carried on in memory of their dear best friend and brother. They won awards, after awards. 98% of Directioners stayed, a few being lost after Niall’s death. 5 years on, the band was still going strong. They dedicated each and every performance and award to Niall. Each smiling, knowing Niall was proud of them. And he was. The blonde lad watched with a smile on his face. He’s been watching over them for the last 5 years and has been nothing but proud. He was proud to have been able to have known them for 3 years. Loving every second. Many people never found out why Niall did what he did. But that didn’t matter, because he was happy. Which meant they were happy. Of course, they mourned his death and shed tears for months, but eventually, they started to realize he was free from the pain and was finally happy. They were happy, knowing he was safe and sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We would like to dedicated this last concert to our best friend and brother, Niall Horan. Everyone in this room knew him. You all loved him just as much as we did. Today is the 10th year without our Nialler. We have had such a hard 10 years, but we made it. We simply cannot go on anymore. The four of us have our own families to look after. We know that Niall has been looking over us these past years and we know he’s been happy. He’s watched us with a smile on his face. We hope you all understand why we must end now. The four of us have continued singing for 10 years and we simply have families to be with. We may reunite again very soon, but for now, this will be the last concert. In Memory Of Niall will come to an end. We have loved every single second of the last 13 years in both One Direction and In Memory Of Niall. We love you all so, so much and I know Niall loves you all. Please enjoy the show and again, we love you." Liam finished his speech, tears threatening to fall but he just pushed them back. This is the last concert they will perform. They have their own wives and children to look after. They know Niall will forever be watching them. Every night they look up at the sky and notice one star standing out. One shining much brighter than the others. They knew that was their little blonde brother. They all smiled and blew a kiss towards the star, repeating the words that have become a ritual.

 

"Rest In Peace, my friend. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting my stories/prompts from Tumblr onto here. :)


End file.
